Forever Yours
by IamWhoIamCRUZ
Summary: It's been 1 year since the Bellas won the ICCA aswell as the Treblemakers as 2nd place and that night is a very memorable night of Jesse and Beca. Few months later Jesse and Beca doesn't feel their love for each other. Chloe and Aubrey went back to Barden. Chloe and Beca became more close friends while Jesse and Aubrey are getting to know each other.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

** - Chapter 1: The Return-**

After the Bella's won the ICCA it was Jesse's happiest moment when Beca kissed Jesse. From that day on Jesse and Beca are in a relationship. After 5 months Beca thought " I don't know what's happening in our relationship. I mean, it's not okay. There's really something wrong." Beca keeps thinking and thinking everyday. She keeps calling Jesse but Jesse doesn't answer all her calls. Beca don't know what to do with their relationship.

Chloe and Aubrey went back to Barden University because they can't leave their school. They've been working with the other Bellas just for months but they still miss each other. So Chloe and Aubrey can't help it, so they enrolled again in Barden University and the other Bellas didn't know yet.

It was the first day of classes and picking of clubs. While the Bellas are busy listening to the Auditionees, Beca is calling Jesse inside a room. Jesse answered Beca's call "Hello? Hey Beca, how are you? Why are you calling." Beca cried "Oh my god Jesse! Why aren't you answering my calls? Iv'e been calling you for 3 days and you weren't answering! The Trebles are very worried for you. I think we should talk tonight."

"Beca… Beca wait..let me explain." Beca turned off her phone and sitted beside the other Bellas. "Woooot! These auditionees are very aca-awesome. What do you think Beca?" Fat Amy said. " Wait, there's last one!" someone shouted. Chloe appeared. The Bellas are shocked. Chloe then directly sang -

_"I stared up at the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved_

_I stand up just to see_

_Of all the faces,_

_you are the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Washing what you know out to sea_

_You can see your life out the window, tonight..._

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_I lose myself tonight..._

_Yeah, Yeah , Yeah !_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I..._

_Lose myself tonight_

_*Instrumental*_

_I woke up with the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved_

_I woke up just to see_

_Of all the faces_

_you are the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Washing what you know out to sea_

_You can see your life out the window, tonight..._

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_I lose myself tonight..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I..._

_Lose myself tonight_

_…._

_If I Lose Myself – One Republic"_

Beca and Chloe stared at each other.. "Wow.. you're amazing Chloe" Beca thought. "Oh my gosh! It's really really real! Bitch you're back!" Fat Amy shouted. "Chloe! Where's Aubrey? Is she coming back?" Stacie shouted.

Chloe smiled and said " Yes she is.. we are coming back! I don't know where is she. She was with me before I entered the stage."

"Chloe!" Beca shouted. "Beca! I missed you smalley!" Chloe answered. They hugged each other tightly.

"Where's Aubrey? That ratchet is missing." Beca said. "I don't know." " Okay bitches! Stop all these emotional dramas! Let's partyyyyyyyyy! Cya in the Aca-Initiation Night!" Fat Amy Shouted. All the Bellas including Chloe went to their dorms. "Hey smalley see ya later." Chloe said to Beca. _"Don't tell me we will gonna meet again in the bathroom you ginger!" –Beca_

_"Maybe." Chloe winked._

Beca is happy and also sad. She's happy because Chloe and Aubrey are back to Barden but Beca is still very worried about Jesse. They haven't talk and met each other for 3 days. It's like Jesse disappeared mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2: Aca-Initiation Night

-Chapter 2: Aca-Initiation Night-

In the Aca-Initiation night, all the Acapella groups of Barden including The Bellas and Treblemakers

Are enjoying the party and mingling with the other Acapella groups. While Beca and Chloe sitting beside each other right in the corner. "Beca, how's you and Jesse? By the way where's he? Haven't seen him since we came here." Chloe asked Beca."Umm.. we are good. Not really good I mean. We haven't talk about 3 days and we haven't seen each other yet."Beca answered. "WHAATTT, that dude needs a slap from you when he gets back!" Chloe shouted. After ten seconds Chloe stared at Beca. Some tears came down from Beca's eyes. "Oh Beca, no I was just kidding. I just wanna make you laugh though.. I'm sorry." Chloe said to Beca. "You silly don't be sorry there's just something in my eyes. Anyway where's Aubrey? Haven't seen her too since you came." Beca changed the topic. "Oh well, I don't know. Don't worry I know she's fine. We all know she's a very bigass brave lion" Chloe answered.

"I'm gonna get drinks for us Chlo. Wait there! This brunette needs her Chocolate drink!" Beca shouted.

"Oh well Beca I need my Giggle Juice aswell." Chloe laughed "thank you Beca."

The MC shouted " It's our ACA-NIGHT Fellasss!" the song started playing~

_ I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Tonight's the night night

_Let's live it up_

_I got my moneyLet's spend it up_

Go out and smash it

_like Oh My God_

_Jump off that sofa_

_Let's get get OFF_

I know that we'll have a ball

_if we get down_

_and go out_

_and just loose it all_

I feel stressed out

_I wanna let it go_

_Lets go way out spaced out_

_and loosing all control_

Fill up my cup

_Mazel tov_

_Look at her dancing_

_just take it off_

Lets paint the town

_We'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof_

_and then we'll do it again_

Lets Do it (x3)

_and live it up_

i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I Got a Feeling –Black Eye Peas_

Beca came and gave Chloe her drink. _"Woooo.. this is fun. Thank you again Beca"-Chloe._

20 minutes later Aubrey and Jesse came. _"Woah woah where have you been you both"_ Chloe asked. _"I just saw Jesse in the road also going here. I'm sorry Chlo I was searching for something in the library so I left you. Oh heyyyy Beca I missed you."_ Aubrey answered.

_"Aubrey, I missed you too. Let's talk later. Me and Jesse will have a kinda long talk."_ Beca said while not keeping her eyes off Jesse. Beca grabbed Jesse to the parking area. _"Bec.. I'm sorry. _

_I didn't answer your calls. I went to my mom's house, slept there for 3 days and I forgot to bring my charger."_ Jesse told Beca. "_Wow really? Forgot to bring your charger? How? I can't believe it! Do we have a problem or something? Absolutely YES. Jesse I'm tired of all of these. I'm trying my best Jesse.. "_ Beca cried. _"Beca.. I'm so so so sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you..I love you Bec.."_ There are tears falling from Beca's eyes. Beca ran away going to her room.

_"Beca.. Beca wait.. please!"_ BAMMM! Beca shut the door very loud.

Going back to Aca-Initiation Night, Chloe and Aubrey are talking in the corner. _"Aubrey, did you found what you're looking for at the library?"_ –Chloe_ "Umm yes. I did. It's just a crazy book. Don't mind had fun looking for it.." Aubrey answered._


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Dinner

-Surprise Dinner-

The Bellas aswell as the Treblemakers are practicing for the upcoming ICCA Regionals. While taking their break, someone called Beca's phone. It was Jesse. " Hello, Beca? Hey I'm very sorry. How are you?" –Jesse. "Hey.. I'm good. I forgive you. I'm sorry I reacted a lot. I miss you.." –Beca. "I miss you too, I love you Beca, you know that. From the first time I saw you.." –Jesse "Thank you.. I love you too. I miss you. We're gonna practice now talk to you later" –Beca. "See you at the parking area.. I will wait for you. If you're gonna ask why I won't tell. " Jesse said. "Well, okay sure." Beca answered.

It was a very long day for the Bellas aswell as the of the Bellas went to their dorms after their practice. Beca and Chloe stayed in the gym for awhile. "Becccaaaa. How's you and Jesse? I hope you're okay. " Chloe asked. "Well, we're now okay. We both apologized to eachother." Beca answered. "Anyway wanna eat dinner with me tonight? Aubrey will be going to her father's house will be nobody eating with me tonight." Chloe said to Beca. "Ummm.. I… I.. " Beca said slowly. "It's okay if you can't. I will be calling Stacie to eat with me anyway. I think you and Jesse will be going on a date? Am I right?" Chloe asked. "Actually yes.. I don't really know if he's asking me to go on a date. He just told me to see him at the parking area. Thank you so much Chlo. I promise next time I will join you.." Beca answered. " Ohh I think you gotta go, I bet Jesse is waiting there. See ya tomorrow Beca. Take care small brown girl." Chloe said. "Thank you Chlo. Yes I gotta go. I'll just leave you here. Take care. Seeya!" Beca said to Chloe.

Beca was running to the parking lot. She saw Jesse bringing Flowers and chocolates. "Hey beautiful woman. Are you ready to go? We will have our dinner in a restaurant tonight.." Jesse told Beca while giving the flowers and chocolates. "How sweet of you. Thank you Jesse. Sure mister." Beca said to Jesse. Jesse opened the car door for Beca. "Thank you mister gentleman."

Jesse played the radio and the song started playing~

Hey, hey, hey ,hey

Ohhh...

Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts 

Giving me everything inside and out and 

Love's strange so real in the dark 

Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart 

When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me 

Don't Don't Don't Don't 

Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognise me? 

Call my name or walk on by 

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling 

Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey 

Ohhhh...

Don't you try to pretend 

It's my feeling we'll win in the end 

I won't harm you or touch your defenses 

Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me 

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby 

Going to take you apart 

I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me 

Don't Don't Don't Don't 

Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by 

Will you call my name? 

As you walk on by…

Don't You Forget About Me – Simple Minds

Beca and Jesse came to their destination. "That song.. is dedicated to you Jesse. During the ICCA Championship. You know that.. " Beca said. " I know, thank you for that Beca. I love you so much. And we're here." Jesse while coming out from the car. Jesse opened the door where Beca is sitting. "Thank you mister gentleman." Beca said.

Beca and Jesse got inside the restaurant. "Jesse.. really this is a very expensive restaurant. It's in the Top 5 restaurants in here. You don't need to do this Jesse." Beca said. "For my a beautiful woman, I will do anything. Surprise !" Jesse said. During their dinner, Beca and Jesse talked about their love story, their happy moments, Treblemakers funny moments and Beca's memories during the ICCA Championship. After their dinner Beca and Jesse went back to Bardern University. *Outside Beca's Dorm* "It's wonderful Jesse. Thank you so much. I enjoyed. I love you." Beca said. "No problem Bec. I will do anything for you. I love you. Goodnight." –Jesse. "Goodnight" – Beca said. Jesse was walking to his dorm in the next building. Chloe was still awake and she heard Beca and Jesse's conversation outside Beca's room. "I'm glad Beca had fun.."


End file.
